After The Metarex : Sonic X - Episodes
by thetailbros
Summary: What happens after the Metarex? Does Shadow meet Maria, does Tails lose Cosmo forever? Time to find out on Sonic X!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 79

Tails was in his home, laying in his bed.

He looked up at the sky, and sighed.

"Why?" He whispered, glancing at the flower from

Cosmo, Sonic had found. Tails started to

remember, about him having to kill Cosmo and

Sonic only finding a seed - one seed. Tails

started to cry. He had always loved Cosmo and he had

said it right before she died (in the Japanese version)

Meanwhile...

Cream was with Amy. "What are we gonna do about

Tails?" Amy spoke aloud. "I don't know," Cream answered

"but Tails has been avoiding us all - even Sonic!"

"Maybe we should go cheer Tails up" Amy suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Cream thought to herself.

"He can finnaly get over Cosmo and he won't be sad anymore!"

Cream thought. However, she knew what she really wanted - and that was

Tails to not love Cosmo, but love her.

Later...

Amy and Cream strolled down the sidewalk, when they saw Tails house.

It was really big, especially for an eight year old. They knock on the door.

"Go away!" Tails called. "Tails, it's us." Amy said, wit a frown. "Tails

is STILL upset?" She thought to herself. Tails sniffiled, he slumped to the door and opened it. Amy and

Cream went in.

In Tails' House

"Tails, you shouldn't be upset! It's unhealthy." Cream cried.

But, Tails was staring at the sky, daydreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

-Tails Point of View-  
Tails looked around, he was in a strange place,  
it seemed like he had BEEN there before. He saw himself at a gun, and he saw himself looking at a spirit, the spirit, it was Cosmo. He saw himself cry, and shoot at a tree, on a planet. He saw Dark Oak and immediantly knew what was happening - the day he shot Cosmo. He saw the blast hit the planet, with the tree dead.

"COSMO!" He saw himself call. Suddenly,everything was white, a empty, white land.  
"Tails" he heard a familar voice call. Tails heard the voice - could it be.  
"C-Cosmo" he called in disbelief, when he saw a plant in green come out.  
"Tails, please don't be sad." She said. "I am gone, and that's how it shall be."  
"No."Tails whispered.  
"Look, I died for us all, if we could be with each other - all of us will be dead.

Meanwhile (Yes, I know this does not have much to do with Sonic X, but it was featured in the series. Maybe, not the hedgehog part, but if this is going to be an "episode" it needs to at least include characters other than Tails.)

Shadow was in an area, much like the after-life. When, he saw a figure, a girl.  
"Maria..." Shadow gasped. Since she died, he longed to see Maria again. This made Shadow upset. Why did Shadow get to see Maria if Tail's couldn't see Cosmo? He sighed and started to get excited.  
For the first time in years, he'd meet Maria again, who had turned into a hedgehog. They were finnaly together.  
Shadow hugged Maria, who smiled. "Finnally" She whispered to Shadow.

Back to Cosmo and Tails...  
"There could've been another way!" Tails cried. He was still dissapointed about Cosmo dying.  
"It was the only way."Cosmo told Tails as a tear ran down her face.  
"Cosmo I -

"TAILS ARE YOU LISTENING!" Amy called. Tails wasn't listening, but he lied to Amy and nodded his head. Amy who didn't believe Tails was telling the truth, rolled her eyes and went rambeling on about Tails keeping himself cooped in his house,a dn how they needed him.

"Amy- I think I'm better now."Tails sighed, "now get out of my house." Tails was angry, he'd been nagged about not being upset, but what they didn't understand is - he KILLED her. Tails blamed himself for Cosmo's death, and continued to let it eat him alive.

Earthia looked at this display.

"Lucas, neither Tails or Cosmo have been happy.  
"Well, Tails is an animal, he's obviously sad for a stupid reason.  
"Then why is Cosmo upset?"  
"You don't mean-"  
"Yes, I mean it.

How is Cosmo dealing with her death, How will Lucas react to Cosmo's romance? Find out next time on Sonic X! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic X After The Metorex Season 4 Episode 3 Hello, I would like you to check out our website, where you can download the entire story, and pretty soon see all of Sonic X

-Cosmo s Point of View-

Cosmo walked around, she met people she d met, before meeting Sonic and his team. Hello Cosmo! A figure called. Cosmo looked down, she still missed Tails. It had been only 2 months since her death, and she herself regretted making Tails shoot her. She thought back. Her mother had told her it was her destiny, but was it her destiny to be separated from the ones she loved? Cosmo sighed and looked at the ground, it was already too late, and there was no chance to go back, plus it would make her feel guilt after leaving her family, again. She started to tear up, when she heard something. Cosmo! a voice called. It was Galaxina, her big sister. Why are you upset? She asked. Why should you care? Cosmo pouted and turned away from her sister. Being separated was turning them both to their dark sides, causing them to hurt their friends, both mentally and physically. For it was the tale of true love.

It stated, whenever true love was separated, the one s separated would turn to their dark side, until they met again, they would cause trouble and agony wherever they went, and become the villains. Cosmo and Tails were already transforming, and if they did, it would be a type of darkness greater than Eggman, greater than the Metarex. One in the physical world, and one in the afterlife. Two dimensions would be destroyed. Earthia knew of this and had to warn Cosmo that second. Cosmo! Earthia called, you need to know this immediately.

We still have one question left, does Lucas accept Tails and Cosmo? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4

I HAD TO EDIT THIS TO KEEP IT K+, IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE ORIGINAL HERE IS THE LINK art/After-The-Metarex-Sonic-X-Episode-82-418395702 * = edit

(Some refferences to suicide were made so I needed to change it.)  
In Mobius 3:00PM Tails' House _  
Tails was still sad, even after how long it had been -  
no matter what he did, he couldn't get over Cosmo - everything reminded him of her, he looked at the plant, Sonic found. Something about that plant was odd, could it bring Cosmo back?  
Tails started to get voices in his head -Author's Note : One phrase from here came from TheFicDoctor's first Tails and Cosmo story.-

"Do it" a voice whispered in his mind.  
"Do what?" Tails thought.  
"You hurt her, you made her lose her life,* you need to suffer for her loss" The voice *responded.  
Somehow, Tails could see who was talking now, it literally came out of his mind. There before him stood an animal, that animal - not an animal a male seedrian.  
"I am Kody the Seedrian." The said.  
"I am your inner conscience, and I have been ever since you met Cosmo." Tails was confused, how could this seedrian be his conscience?  
"I can read your thoughts, you wonder how I am you conscience, am I correct"  
Well, Cosmo has a Kitsune conscience, whenever an animal and a seedrian meet, they exchange a part of them, and it guides them for the rest of they're lives, but it is rare,  
because they have to be in love. Tails was shocked, but now confuesed. He forgot what he said while in his mind

"What did you tell me to do?" Tails asked.  
"You are a killer, you are pure evil!" The seedrian replied.  
"But-" Tails cried "You are so smart, yet you couldn't find another way - a way for her to live,  
you must not be a very good scientist."

(Author's Note : The series is starting to get a lot maturer, I hope you like it.  
Not to spoil, tragedy is a key thing in this story, but no worry, after this there is a sequel, that contains happiness, at least near the end...

Tails thought to himself. He was angry, so angry he could hurt anything.  
"How dare you!" Tails yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sonic's House 4:50PM _  
"Why is Tails yelling?" Sonic asked to Amy, Cream, and Vanilla who had been at his house. "I don't know." Amy pouted. "Me neither."  
Sonic replied. "But, we need to check on him fast. Sonic ran out of the house, and was at Tail's house at the flash of a second. Then, he realized who he forgot, he ran back and pouted.  
"C'mon slow pokes!" He called, and ran back to Tail's house. He knew it was locked,  
so he grabbed the key Tail's kept in the bush and walked in. "Tails - Tails buddy?"  
Sonic saw the door to Tail's room and opened it. "HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY ROOM SONIC!"  
Tails grabbed Sonic and threw him at a wall. Sonic was broken-hearted. Why would his brother do that? Why would Tails do that?

"Who are you pushing!?" Sonic got up angrily. "Do you want to fight about it?" Tails called.  
By this time Amy and Cream had gotten there and saw Tails and Sonic fighting.

Sonic grabbed Tails and threw him at a wall, doing this caused a Chaos Emerald to fall randomly. Tails got to it before Sonic. He took form as Super Tails, there was no way Sonic could beat him.  
Sonic spin dashed into Tails.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Tails called, he teleported to the other side and kicked Sonic.  
Sonic had fallen, did Tails just defeat him.

"TAILS, NOBODY HURTS MY SONIC!" Amy called. She ran with her hammmer at Tails, only to be thrown at a wall.  
"HEY, THAT HURT!" Amy cried.  
"Tails, stop this!" Called cream running to Tails.  
Tails had kicked her in the face, when Vanilla came in.  
"Tails, what did you do? Shame on you!" She cried going to Cream to confort her.  
Tails lost super Tails form, he fell to the ground.

"What have I done?" Tails cried, he hurt Cosmo, and now he hurt his friends.  
"You should hurt yourself instead of them!" Kody the conscience was now back in Tails' head.  
"Shut up." Tails replied.  
But, that's not how he felt, he hurt her and his friends, he DESERVED to *cry,  
he DESERVED to *suffer.

"Tails," Sonic started to get up. "How could you?"  
Tails stayed silent, he had no excuse he ran up to Sonic, and cried "I'm so sorry." He cried even more.  
"I'm Sorry, Sonic, Cream, Vanilla, and Amy." Tails said.  
"I-I'm so sorry."  
"Kody's right - I do deserve to *suffer." Tails murmered and Sonic heard "TAILS! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!" Sonic replied.  
"Your lives would be better off without me."  
"Tails-" Sonic had no reply, he looked sad, grabbed Cream and Amy, and walked out of Tails' house, closing the door.  
Tails went in the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

(Sorry, I decided to make this chapter only about Tails, I know I announced it would start with Cosmo in a preview, sorry.)

I will be putting this in EBOOK format for download on our website so feel free to check it out 


	5. Chapter 5

Location :?  
Cosmo's Warning

_  
Please, to understand this fully read Part 81 : art/After-The-Metarex-Sonic-X-Episode-81-418211697?q=gallery%3Athetailsbros&qo=3

Last Time (with cosmo - episode 81): It stated, whenever true love was separated, the one s separated would turn to their dark side, until they met again,  
they would cause trouble and agony wherever they went, and become the villains. Cosmo and Tails were already transforming,  
and if they did, it would be a type of darkness greater than Eggman, greater than the Metarex. One in the physical world, and one in the afterlife. Two dimensions would be destroyed. Earthia knew of this and had to warn Cosmo that second. Cosmo! Earthia called,  
you need to know this immediately. "What do I need to know?" Cosmo asked.  
"You and Tails are in grave danger!" Earthia cried. Cosmo was confused. How could Tails be in grave danger after she stopped the Metarex? How could Cosmo be in grave danger, now that she was dead? Why was this happening? Cosmo wanted answers, and wanted them know, especially since, it had to do with Tails' safety.  
You see, the legend of seperated love consists of two people,  
when they are seperated they go through emotional breakdown and hurt everyone - and thing in their way. Like Shadow, being seperated from Maria. The curse is broken when they are reunited, they are happy, but you being reuinted comes at a price - either Tails dies, or you go back, before it's too late. Cosmo was shocked, how could they both be in danger? How could Tails hurt anyone? How could she hurt anyone?

"I told you, you could break the curse, by returning."  
Tears started to form in Cosmo's eyes. "I don't think there's a way to return." She cried even more. "Well, we need to find one soon. Tails has already started to transform, he hurt his friends the other day.  
(Please read Episode 82 to understand this part)  
"WHAT!" Cosmo cried.  
"Look at this," Earthia called, and footage showed up, it was completely blank at the start, but it started to clear, footage of Tails hurting his friends and hurting Sonic - his brother.  
Cosmo saw Tails kick Cream, throw Amy, and trick Sonic. She started to cry even more. "That can't be Tails." She whispered. "Keep in mind, he's transforming, and he's doing it fast, if he gets near a chaos emerald,  
he'll destroy his own planet." Earthia sighed. "I don't know what to do I-" she started to say when a big giant noise came - it was Lucas, and he wasn't happy.  
"So," He said looking at Cosmo. "You can't love inside your own species." He growled. Lucas then turned into Dark Oak, he was that angry. Cosmo was angry, so angry her entire body turned black, she, too was transforming. Was she really going to fight Dark Oak? Yes, she was. She walked up to Dark Oak, who fired a shot. Cosmo dodged the shot and kicked Dark Oak, causing him to get confued. Dark Cosmo kicked Dark Oak, again making him fall. Then, she rose her hands, for some reason, a dark laser came out of it. She fired it at Dark Oak, and Dark Oak decenegrated. Cosmo turned green again and fell into a deep sleep.  
"Oh no!" Earthia thought. "He's gone Dark Oak mode again, and somehow he's in the real world again!"

In Mobius _  
"Tails, do you think you can watch the Master Emerald for me, I'll be on vacation with Rouge!" Knuckles asked Tails.  
"No problem-o!" Tails responded. The next day, Knuckles and Rouge left for vacation, and Tails was left guarding the Master Emerald.

"I am worried about Tails." Sonic said. "Why would you be worried after him, I mean he did try to kill us, and all...  
Sonic brought up what Tails said in episode 82 (Changed on )  
"You don't think -" Amy started to say.  
"No, not yet" Sonic started to say, "but we need to go and check on him right now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I am discontinuing this, I apologize.  
I will write a better story, to be honest I never liked my other one... 


End file.
